Users of electronic devices frequently need to access systems via user identification including passwords. Further, passwords may be used for protection of information or property. Users may wish to generate passwords that are easily remembered, to avoid writing down the information. However, other unscrupulous users may be able to impermissibly access user accounts and other items if the user passwords are easily guessed (e.g., using “password” or “123123” as a password).